livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard, elementalist: Fire Level: 4 Experience: 6879 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Auran and Ignan. Deity: Pantheistic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial, +1 at level 4 WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' * spacing... (Max-2) HP: 18 = + CON (00) + Fav.Class (00) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (01) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (01) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +2 = (02) CMB: +2 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1 = (01) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +5 = (04) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any Spell Res: 00 Energy Res: fire 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Crossbow, Light: Attack: +05 = (02) + dex (02) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) (MWK) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 80 feet, type P Dagger, Melee: Attack: +02 = (02) + str (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +04 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Fire Jet(Su): Attack: Auto hit Damage: 1d6+2(fire), Special: Reflex save for 1/2 dmg (DC 16) or catch fire and take additional 1d6(fire) dmg (see below) -Range: 20' line * Racial Features Ability Adjutsments: +2 INT Bonus Feat: One at 1st Level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Wizard Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft Class Features Wizard Elementalist (fire) Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, & quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape. Allows use of one extra spell in spell book per day of any level that can currently be cast. Arcane School: elementalist: fire (opposition: water) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains Spell Focus of choice as bonus feat at 1st level. Fire Supremacy (Su): You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. DC 16 Unused: 00000 00 Used: Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus Evocation (Wizard 1): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells Gtr Spell Focus Evocation (Human): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells (Stacks with Spell Focus) Elemental Focus Fire (Level 1): +1 Bonus to DC of 'Fire' Spells Elemental Spell (level 3): You may replace a spell’s normal damage Metamagicacid with that energy type or split the spell’s damage between that and the normal. this causes a spell to take up a slot 1 level higher then its normal slot Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Resistance * Shield * Elemental Touch * Acid Splash * Identify * Spectral Hand * Detect Magic * Burning Hands** (E) * Scorching Ray (E) * Detect Poison * Magic Missile * Cat's grace * Read Magic * Chill Touch * Arcane Lock * Daze * Feather Fall * See Invisibility * Dancing Lights * Touch of Gracelessness + Burning gaze (E) * Flare * Endure Elements (E) + Warding Weapon * Light * Touch of the Sea & * Spark * exped. retreat * Disrupt Undead * comp lang * Touch of Fatigue * Jump * Mage Hand * magic weapon * Mending * Message * Open/Close (XXX) spell pending being written * Arcane Mark & takes 2 spell slots to cast * Prestidigitation ** cast at +1 level (trait) Spell Lists (Prepared) Spells Memorized Save DC: General: 14 + SL Evocation: 16 + SL Elemental (Fire): 15 + SL Evoc + (Fire): 17 + SL 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Mage Hand * Burning Hands# (1) * Burning hands of acid & * Detect Magic * Magic weapon * scorching ray # * Light * Feather fall * Cat's grace * acid splash * * * ( - ) denotes a cast spell (1) cast at +1 level (trait) (#)denotes a fire elementalist spell (&) denotes changed to acid spells per level: cantrips: 4 = 4 Level 1: 3+1 {Int}+1 Fire = 4+1 Level 2: 2+1 {Int}+1 Fire = 3+1 Level 3: ---------------------- Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points Per level * level 2 = 16 Per level: 08 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01)* (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise c 11 4 3 4 +0* + Bluff 1 - 0 1 +0 Climb - - 0 0 -0 +0 Craft c(papermaking) 8 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 - 0 1 +0 Disable Device - 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 1 - 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Fly c 2 - 3 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal - 0 0 +0 Heal 1 - 0 1 +0 Intimidate - - 0 0 +0 Knowledge c(Arcana) 11 4 3 4 +0* Knowledge c(Dngnrng) 9 1 3 4 +1 (trait) Knowledge c(Engnrng) 11 4 3 4 +0* Knowledge c(Geography) 12 4 3 4 +1 (trait)* Knowledge c(History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge c(Local) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge c(Nature) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge c(Nobility) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge c(Planes) 9 2 3 4 +0* Knowledge c(Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics c - 0 4 +0 Perception 5 4 0 1 +0* Perform ( ) - - 0 0 +0 Profession c( ) - 0 1 +0 Ride 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 - 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand - 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft c 11 4 3 4 +0* Stealth 3 1 0 2 -0 +0* Survival 1 - 0 1 +0 Swim - - 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device - 0 0 +0 * Racial (Human) Bonus Traits Gifted Adept (Magic): 1 spell is at +1 caster level (Burning hands) Scholar of Ruins (Racial): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Geography) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0.0 gp --- lb Dagger 2.0 gp 1.0 lb Light Crossbow, mwk 335.0 gp 4.0 lb Bolts (18) 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Handy Haversack 2000.0 gp Backpack 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Spellbook 00.0 gp 3.0 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb Sun Rod x 2 4.0 gp 2.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.0 gp --- lb Lamp, Common 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Oil x 1 pint 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Trail Rations x 3 1.5 gp 3.0 lb Scroll Tube 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Paper X 10 4.0 gp --- lb Ink Pen 0.1 gp --- lb Ink 8.0 gp --- lb Belt Pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.0 gp 2.0 lb bracer's AC +1 1000.0 gp ioun torch 75.0 gp scroll: break weapon 25.0 gp Scroll: ear piercing scream 25.0 gp Scrolls/potions: potion- healing X2 100.0 gp Total Weight: 30.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 397-50 for two scrolls SP: 02 CP: 02 spent: 3152.4 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Expenditures: Purchase/scribing of scrolls: 700 GP; Arcane Lock (190), Jump (35), Endure Elements (10), Touch of the Sea (10), Elemental Touch (40), Spectral Hand (190), Magic Weapon (35), See Invisibility (190) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Light Brown/Dirty Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: fair Appearance: well groomed, clothing neat and clean, of good repair Demeanor: not snooty, but confident. Background: Was sent away from father and mother in the baronies because of a mishap involving teenage angst, a baron who took perverse pleasure in bulling his subjects around, namely his parents who taught him the wizardly skills, and a very well studied burning hands. The baron survived, though heavily scarred. Mother and father sent him to his uncle in Venza for fear of his life. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1307 Treasure Received: 0466 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Bracers of armor +1 (1000 GP) ioun torch (75 gp) Loose spell pages: Endure Elements (25 gp), Touch of the Sea (25 gp), Elemental Touch (150 gp) The Sword and the Fallen Angel (DM:perrinmiller) XP Received: 2839 xp Treasure Received: GP 3394.12 - 461 (party long spear) SP Gems/Jewelry Items: Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: spells (casting): +1 cantrip, + 1st level spells (learned): comprehend languages, feather fall HP: max-2 = 4 Skill Pts: +8 = +4(Int) +2(base) +1 (Human) +1(FC); +8(Old Total) = 16 the following skills were improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Spell (Metamagic)acid Features: spells (casting): +1 2nd level spells (learned): Scorching Ray, cat's grace HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +8 = +2(Class) +1(Race) +4(INT) +1(FC); +16(Old Total) = 24 skills improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana, Engineerng, Geography, Nature, Religion), Perception, Spellcraft Level 4: Class: wizard Abilities: +1 to Intellegence BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Feat Features: +1 first, +1 second level spells Spells gained: Burning Gaze (elementalist spell) and Warding weapon HP: Max -2 (+4) Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +24 (Old Total)= 32 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge(Arcana, Dngnrng, Engnrng, Geog, Planes), Perception and Spellcraft Level 5: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 lv 5 wiz Feat: lev 5 char feat: Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +32 (Old Total)= 40 (New Total) Skills Improved: Approvals *Approval (Dec. 29, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 26, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 * Approval (July 09, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval